Operation 40/Transcript
ROOM 9 Mason wakes up in ROOM 9 strapped to a chair. Interrogator: '''Wake up. WAKE UP! '''Mason: Where am I --? Where's Reznov? Interrogator: '''You will answer our questions. Do you understand? '''Mason: '''Who the hell are you? '''Interrogator: '''That's not important. What's important is who you are. What's your name? '''Mason: '''Fuck. You! '''Interrogator: '''Where were you born? '''Mason: Kiss my ass! Mason is electrocuted '' '''Mason:' AARRRGH!!! Interrogator: 'Your name is Alex Mason. You were born in Fairbanks, Alaska. In 1961 you served in a CIA assassination team known as Operation 40. Is that correct? ''Mason is electrocuted again '''Mason: AARRGH! Interrogator: Is that correct?! Mason: Yes. Interrogator: '''Where is the broadcast station? '''Mason: '''I don't know what you're talking about -- '''Interrogator: The numbers, Mason. What do they mean? Where are they broadcast from? Mason: I don't know anything about any numbers! Interrogator: 'What about Dragovich? Do you remember him? Give us what we want and we'll guarantee your safety. ''Mason is again electrocuted '''Mason: '''AARRRGH! '''Interrogator: Let's start at the beginning. Cuba, 1961. The Bay of Pigs. We know you were there. Cutscene Mason: '''No -- '''Interrogator: '''Do not FUCK with me, Mason! I know when you're lying! '61. Bay of Pigs. What happened? '''Mason: laughs We all got killed. Interrogator: There's no use lying, Mason. We know you went in with Woods and Bowman. Mason: '''Woods... And Bowman. '''Interrogator: '''Dragovich. Do you remember Dragovich? '''Mason: Castro... We went in to kill Castro. Havana, Cuba Transmission# 15-18. Designate: X-RAY OP 40 team inserted with Bay of Pigs forces in Cuba Target: Fidel Castro Woods, Bowman, and Mason meeting contact at Santa Maria 0500 hrs April 17, 1961 Woods: The police are gonna be here soon... Let's make this quick. Mason lights a cigar. Fades in to a Bar where Woods, Bowman and Mason are talking with Carlos. Carlos: Woods. It's been a while. Woods: '''Not enough Carlos, you know Bowman, right? '''Bowman: Carlos. Woods: '''This is Mason. '''Mason: What's up, Carlos. Woods: 'So you got what we need? ''Carlos pulls out a map '''Carlos: '''He will be in here... Plantation... My old plantation. Our attack on the airfield should distract them enough to, get you inside. '''Woods: What about the evac? Carlos: We will have transport waiting for you. Just be there. Woods takes the map Woods: 'Excellent. (To Mason) We got company. ''A door opens with 4 Militia troops entering the Bar. Woods, Bowman, Mason and Carlos stand like civilians as a Militia troop pushes a women. The Militia Captain looks toward Mason. '''Militia Man (translated in English):''' Take out your papers. Right NOW! *grabs the woman dancing* Get out of here, you capitalist whore! '''Woman: '''Don't touch me, son of a bitch- *thrown to the ground* '''Militia Captain: '''Hey! Where are you from? (end translation) '''Militia Captain: I said where are you from? Mason: Just be cool, Woods. Wait. The Captain approaches Mason Militia Captain: 'I'm talking to you! ''The Captain grabs Mason's arm. Woods stabs his hand with a knife and hits him with a beer bottle. Woods, Bowman and Mason kill the other 3 troops as Carlos gets a M16. '''Carlos: Alright - everything is ready. Carlos throws the M16 to Mason. Mason: Gear up, boys. Woods removes the knife from the Captain's hand. Bowman grabs another M16. Woods: Sorry about the bar, Carlos. Woods executes the captain Carlos: No problem... My men will dispose of the bodies... Woods, Bowman, Carlos and Mason gather up at the Bar exit. Police Officer:...this is your LAST chance! Bowman: '''Occupants leavin' their vehicles - armed with shotguns. '''Woods: '''Bowman, Carlos. Lay down covering fire. We fight our way through the streets. Mason - on me. '''Mason: Let's go... Bowman and Carlos break the windows as Woods opens the door and him and Mason start out the doorway. They clear out the troops in police cars outside. Woods: 'Clear 'em out! Move up the street! Bowman! Take the right! '''Bowman: '''On it. ''The 4 fight up the street. Soon more police cars show up. 'Woods: '''Go - Keep moving! ''They continue up the street. Soon more police cars zip past them. '''Woods: Behind us! They kill the troops in the cars. Carlos: Okay, let's move! They continue up the street to a fountain where lots of police cars show up. Bowman: '''Reinforcements! '''Woods: Shit... Too many of them! Bowman - Cover our six! This way - into the alley. Get to the car! Carlos: I will see you at the airstrip! Suerte, My friends! Mason, Woods and Bowman enter a car. Carlos flees on foot. Woods: 'Hit it! Go! ''Mason starts the car and reverses the car through a barricade as civilians run across the street 'Woods: '''Get the fuck out of our way! ''Mason starts the car forward 'Woods: '''Dammit! ''In slow-mo militia troops engage the car as Mason and Woods duck. '''Bowman: Roadblock! Mason: 'I see it! '''Woods: '''Floor it, Mason! ''Mason rams the roadblock. Fades out to ROOM 9. '''ROOM 9: Interrogator: '''He's fading away. Mason! You had escaped from the police. The Bay of Pigs invasion had begun. You were heading for Castro's compound. '''Mason: (eyes rolled up to forehead, nearly asleep) Interrogator 2: We're losing him. Do it again, we have no choice. Mason is once again electrocuted Mason: AARRRGH!!! What the..... fuck? Fades back to Cuba Plantation, Cuba Fades in on a hilltop with 2 ziplines overlooking Castro's compound. Woods: 'There's the compound... Carlos and his men should be hittin' the airfield... Any minute... ''A flare is suddenly launched 'Woods: '''There's the signal... Now. Hook up... This is it. ''Woods and Mason use the right zipline while Bowman uses the left. Mason drops down into a yard with 2 troops. Woods and Bowman drop down and melee the 2 troops. The 3 enter a building on the left where they find a guard on the radio. '''Bowman: Mason, take him out. Mason melees the guard.'' '' Woods: 'Perfect. They're all focused on the airfield. Convoy ahead. Do not engage. ''The 3 proceed out a door. 'Woods: '''Sit tight... let them pass. ''They stay hidden until the convoy passes. '''Woods: Bowman - Left flank. Move out. The 3 proceed up a small hill to an outpost which they clear out. Woods: Move quickly! This way - up the stairs. Bowman: Got it. Woods: '''Castro's paranoid... With good reason... we've been trying to get to him for three years. '''Mason: And today's the day we succeed. They fight up the stairs to another building Bowman: 'Stay close. ''They breach the building and fight their way up a road to the right to a mansion and head up some stairs to a double door. 'Woods: '''Inside. Go. ''They breach the mansion. '''Woods: '''Bowman - Take the roof. Any trouble - give us a yell. '''Bowman: Got it. Bowman heads to a balcony and climbs up a fence Woods: 'Mason - on me. We search room to room 'till we find Castro. ''Woods and Mason fight their way down a hallway as bombers start crippling the mansion. 'Woods: '''What the fuck?!!! Bowman - what's happening? '''Bowman (radio): '''The B26's. They're droppin' all over the place. '''Woods: '''Sit tight... We'll be done in five... ''The 2 continue down another hallway to a room '''Woods: Target should be up ahead. Mason: 'Roger. ''They clear the room and reach a door leading to the nest. 'Woods: '''Okay - stack up. ''Woods and Mason prepare to breach '''Mason: Let's do it. They breach the nest Woods: '''Bowman - Nest is empty. We're moving on. '''Bowman (radio): '''Better make it fast. B26's are about to begin their bombing run. Woods and Mason reach another door leading to the bedroom '''Woods: Target should be up ahead. Mason: 'Roger. '''Woods: '''Movement inside. Get in position. ''They prepare to breach the bedroom 'Woods: '''This is it... Ready to make history? '''Mason: '''Let's do it. ''They breach the room where they find Castro's double and Castro's mistress. Castro's double takes Castro's mistress hostage and engages Woods and Mason. Mason kills Castro's double in slow-mo with a headshot. Castro's mistress picks up a shotgun and engages Woods and Mason. Woods kills Castro's mistress and engages the corpse of Castro's double angrily. '' '''Woods: '''Crazy bitch... he uses a human shield and she still protects him?!! ''Woods engages a double door killing 2 troops '''Mason: Castro's supporters are fanatical in their devotion to him. Woods: 'Bowman - The target is down. '''Bowman: '''Word from Carlos isn't good; They're barely holding out... They got half the Cuban army down there! And those B26's ain't hitting anything! Movin' to the main hallway. '''Woods: '''Okay, we're on our way. ''Woods and Mason move out the door and clear out another room '''Woods: Move up. Bowman! Take the right! Bowman: Roger that. Woods and Mason move through a double door to the main hall. Bowman suddenly appears out of another double door meleeing a troop and pushing him off the balcony down to the main floor. Woods: 'Keep moving! ''The 3 fight their way to a stairway leading to the main floor. A bomb suddenly sends the chandelier crashing down. 'Woods: '''DAMMIT! Let's get the fuck out of here before those damn planes blow us to pieces! ''They fight their way out the entrance to the courtyard. '' '''Woods: '''We're pinned down here! '''Bowman: '''This ain't good! There's too many of them! Carlos' men should be here! '''Woods: '''Take out that 50 .cal! Carlos?!! ''Carlos' men arrive to fight. 'Bowman: '''Here they come - over the east wall! '''Carlos (radio): '''You think I'd let you down, Woods? My men will cover your escape. ''A BTR appears 'Woods: '''BTR!! ''Carlos' men destroy the BTR and clear the area 'Carlos (radio): '''Now.. Hurry my friends! '''Woods: '''God bless you, Carlos. '''Bowman: '''This way - into the sugar fields ''Woods, Bowman and Mason move through the sugar fields to a hilltop overloocking the airfield '''Woods: There's the airfield. Bowman: '''Let's hope Carlos secured that evac. '''Woods: He ain't let us down yet. Bowman: '''The Rebels are getting their asses kicked! '''Woods: Better get down there - Hook up... The 3 hook up Woods: 'Go! ''They rappel down into the airfield 'Carlos (radio): '''Woods! It's all falling apart... You need to get out of here! '''Woods: '''You secure our transport? '''Carlos (radio): '''The plane is ready... but we'll be torn to pieces on take off! '''Woods: '''One problem at a time, brother. We're leaving... Move it! ''The 3 sprint across the airfield to the hangar where Carlos is waiting with the plane. 'Carlos: '''Run! ''Upon entering the hangar, Mason is dazed by a bomb and boards the plane. 'Woods: '''Give us cover, Mason! ''Mason protects the plane and soon reaches some ZPUs 'Woods: '''Mason! Take out those ZPUs! ''If the plane takes damage. 'Bowman: '''This hunk is barely holdin' together! ''Mason destroys the ZPUs. 'Bowman: '''Woods! We got a problem! Those fucking vehicles are blocking the runway! '''Mason: '''I hear you, Bowman. '''Woods: '''We're screwed. There's not enough time for take off! '''Mason: '''I'll deal with it! '''Woods (radio): '''Mason, are you crazy? They'll chew you up out there. Mason! What are you doing?!!! ''Mason jumps off the plane. 'Woods (radio): '''Mason!!!! ''Mason mounts a ZPU and destroys the vehicles. 'Mason: '''Runway's clear. '''Woods (radio): '''Damn you, Mason. ''The plane takes off. '''Mason: '''No choice, Woods. I knew what I signed up for. I'll be fine. Go - Get out of here! ''Kravchenko suddenly pulls him off the ZPU. A trooper melees him with an RPG knocking him unconscious '' '''Harbour, Cuba Mason awakens seeing Kravchenko, Dragovich and Castro discussing what to do with him. The 3 turn towards Mason. The Rusalka is seen in the background. Mason: '''You're dead... We killed you... '''Castro: (To Mason) No... You killed a double... You think we didn't know of your plan? Dragovich: We always know... Castro: '(To Dragovich) Do with him what you wish, General... He's my gift to you, in honor of our new relationship... Just... Make sure that he suffers... '''Dragovich: '''He will know suffering beyond his darkest fears... ''Dragovich crouches and looks closely towards Mason's face. '''Dragovich: ''(sinisterly) I have plans for you, American... '''ROOM 9' 'Mason: '''Oh, he did...(''closes his eyes in bitter memory)...''Dragovich sure did. ''Fades out, level ends Category:Transcripts